


One Hell of A Meet Cute

by TheShippingHat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingHat/pseuds/TheShippingHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets thrown out of Erica's halloween party (that's being held in HIS apartment he might add) to grab some more supplies, when he meets a cute guy dressed as a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of A Meet Cute

Half way through the party, Erica throws his keys and a twenty at Derek and tells him to pick up some more booze and ice because he's not even trying to get into the spirit of her impromptu "Halloween shindig". Her words not his. Half way through the party, Derek is standing in the beer aisle at a grocery store, looking like a prime time douche bag with his slicked back hair and leather jacket, mimicking Danny Zuko, staring at the countless alcoholic options to choose from. He's just about to call Erica to figure out what she wants.

"Personally I would choose Angry Orchard- not too sweet, not too "beer tasting". It's a winner in my book," a guy to his left explains to him as he grabs a pack for himself. He's wearing blue scrubs, dressed up as a run of the mill nurse. 

"Thanks," Derek replies lamely, because now he has an excuse to blame it on the opinion of some hot nurse if Erica doesn't like it.

"I'm Stiles," the guy says, a hint of a smile on his lips, "and I bet you're Danny? Where's your Sandy?"

"At the party that she threw me out of so I could get more supplies,"

"Woah, rough. Sandy grew balls," Stiles joked, laughing as he turned to walk to the self check out, Derek blindly following with a bag of ice and pack of beer in either hand. As Stiles turned, Derek noticed the name badge hanging from his pants. It looks legit, Stiles photo on it and everything. This guy really went all out, which really says something about Derek; he just used his own hair gel and his own leather jacket to make this look. He hardly tried at all, because to be honest, he just didn't care. "So couples costumes, huh?" 

"I'm only doing it because her boyfriend was strong enough to say no to her," Derek explained.

"I kinda want to meet the woman who you're scared of," Stiles contemplates while scanning his loaf of bread, "But also not because I'm afraid of dying. I don't want die. I'm still too young."

"It's probably best that you didn't. You're safer that way." Stiles lets out a loud cackle, throwing his head back, eyes crinkling in the corners. Damn, Derek thinks, this guy is really pretty.

Stiles quickly finishes ringing up his order and pays, but surprisingly enough, he just takes a couple steps to the side and waits for Derek. "So what's your story? Have any parties to get to?" Derek's partly curious, partly hoping maybe Stiles is just handing out candy at his place or something and Derek could possibly invite him to Erica's party. Alright, so sue him, this doesn't ever happen, running into someone you can connect with at a grocery store at ten o'clock at night. It's too cliche, but alas...

"Ah, nah, I was just on call for over twenty-four hours, so I was just planning on catching up on How to Get Away with Murder and recouping," Stiles explains, lifting up his pack of beer.

Derek chuckles, "Yeah, and I was just about to drive off into the sunset in my levitating convertible," Stiles gives him this puzzled smile like he didn't quite get the joke. Derek guesses he just never saw the movie. 

"What? No, did you think I'm not actually--" Stiles starts but then gets interrupted by his pager. Holy shit this guy has a pager! He went out all the way on his get up. "Sorry I gotta get this. One sec," Stiles pretends, walking away to check his phone.

Derek takes a couple minutes ringing up his things that by time he's walking up to Stiles the guy is almost done with his phone call, "-- I just got off dude, can't you ask Allison or Isaac to do it? I haven't slept in like two days Scott, please! Yeah? Ok, I owe you one man, love you!" Stiles does a little dance and hangs up, turning around to meet Derek, and Derek just says fuck it.

"So this might be a little forward, so no worries if you don't want to or anything, but I'm having to suffer through with this Halloween party my best friend held at my own place and I was wondering if you might want to join me and make the whole situation suck less... Unless you're dating someone. Hell, maybe you're not into guys I'm sorry I don't usually--" Derek stops talking immediately when Stiles places his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Holy shit I'm usually the one who rambles when I'm trying to ask someone out, so believe me when I say I am honored that you think you have to be nervous asking me out. And I am. Interested in guys, that is. And you, if I haven't made myself clear," Stiles explains, cheeks reddening a bit in embarrassment, "So, ahem, what where you saying about Halloween party? How about I follow you?"

Derek sort of just nods in agreement because his voice doesn't really work right now and this never happens to him, and somehow he finds himself in his car, driving to his place with Stiles, in a beat up old blue jeep, tailing behind.

They both find a place to park on the side of the road because Derek lives in an apartment and all of Erica's guests took all his guest parking spaces, let alone his own private parking spot. Derek waits outside his building with the ice and beer until Stiles finishes parking and catches up with him. "So I met you like twenty minutes ago and you're showing me your place and letting me meet your friends, is this something I should be worrying about?" Stiles feigns joking, laughing becoming a little hesitant.

"This has honestly got to be one of the top ten strangest thing I've ever done, and frankly completely out of character for me, but what I do know is the only thing you should worry about would be Erica AKA Sandy AKA a social piranha. Don't be afraid to ignore her, honestly, it's better that way," Derek knows how abrasive Erica can be and he's just hoping she doesn't scare Stiles off before whatever this is can begin. Maybe bringing Stiles to this party wasn't as fun and laid back as he hoped it would be. 

Whatever Derek said must have helped Stiles calm down at least a little bit because once they reached Derek's floor he was explaining the merits of Sam Wilson, "--he is a beautiful, kind man who is willing to help his friends however he can and I think that is really great- hey is this your apartment?" Stiles asks, pointing to the door where all the noise is coming from. Derek solemnly nods and opens the unlocked door.

They walk inside and the first person he finds is Boyd nursing a beer on his couch. Derek catches his eyes and mouths where to find Erica, because even if he did yell Boyd would probably still not hear him over the sound of the music and chatter. Boyd points to the direction of the kitchen. Derek heads his way over there, Stiles following behind, where he finds Erica, a little hammered, cutting up lime slices. She looks up for a second when she notices Derek, doing a double take.

"Is that what took you so long? You picked up a hot nurse on the way?" Erica joked, dishing out her predatory smile to Stiles who's taking it fairly well.

"This is Stiles; he helped me pick out the beer," Derek explains, smiling a Stiles who's smiling at him back.

"Oh my god are you literally giving each other heart eyes?" Erica questions, laughing at her limes. Stiles diverts his stare, cheeks reddening, looking at what Erica is doing at the moment. Stiles clears his throat,"Do you need any help with those?" Stiles asks, trying to change the topic.

"Nope, I am allllllmost doooone-," Erica sing songs when suddenly she loses grasp of the lime and instead she cuts deeply into the side of her thumb, "ouch ouch ouch holy shIT" she starts yelling when blood starts dripping out of her wound and onto her freshly cut limes. 

Derek and a few other bystanders just stand there for what felt like a millisecond, shocked at what just happened when suddenly stiles is already at Erica's side, placing the soiled knife into the sink and out of Erica's hands, and firmly wrapping her thumb up in a clean dish towel that was laying on Derek's counter. 

Still holding onto Erica's towel wrapped hand, and herding her to the front door with his other on her back, Stiles passes Derek, "Wanna give us a ride to the hospital? She's gonna need a couple stitches." Stiles explains with a calm like he does this on the regular.

"How do uh wha yeah yeah I'll meet you downstairs, let me tell Boyd so he can man the party," Derek stutters out before he finally rushes to action. When he tells Boyd, Boyd starts telling everybody they have to leave and calling cabs for anyone who can't drive before he explains to Derek that he'll meet them at the hospital. 

Once Derek finally gets back outside, he finds Stiles and Erica waiting next to his car, Erica laughing about something Stiles said, acting totally fine like she doesn't have a gaping wound on her thumb. Stiles is the first to notice him, giving him a small smile as Derek unlocks his car and Stiles and Erica jump in the back,"Has anyone told you that you have a soccer mom car?" Stiles jokes, staring at Derek through the rear view mirror, mirth shining in his eyes. Erica starts laughing as Derek mumbles "it's very practical..."

Their ride is very much the same, Stiles making small talk and jokes, creating a calming atmosphere by filling the void with noise. It's nice, Derek realizes, how much he likes Stiles noise.

Finally Derek is parking his car and they all three rush into the emergency entrance. Stiles walks up to the service desk, where a middle aged woman is doing some type of paperwork. "Wanda, how's it going?" Stiles asks. The woman looks up, "Stiles. I thought you were off already?" confusion written on her face.

"You know you can't get me to leave this place," Stiles jokes, but then sobering up a bit," actually, I'm here for a friend. She has a laceration on her inner thumb that'll need a couple stitches and I was wondering if you could work your magic and get her in." 

The lady, Wanda, hums as she takes a look at her computer,"You know today is Halloween, Stiles, we are booked up. But doctor Argent just went on brake and I bet if you ask her nicely she might help you out, otherwise you'll be looking at a couple hours wait," Wanda explains and she pushes the hospital phone to Stiles reach. He punches in a few numbers and talks to someone on the other line for a couple minutes, there seems to be a lot of begging and bribing happening when finally Stiles says thank you and hangs up, then jumps on the counter far enough to kiss Wanda in the forehead and jog back over to where Erica and Derek have been sitting in confusion. Although, Derek thinks the confusion is all his, because Erica has thing smirky knowing look in her eye.

"Alright, Alison can get you in right now if we hurry. Her brake ends in ten, so let's get going," stiles explains, continuing to take charge of the situation. If Derek is a tad turned on, it's no ones business but his own.

They all meet Alison. She gets Erica into a bed to lay down in, and a table to rest her arm so Alison can start working on the stitching. Derek takes a seat at the edge of the curtain enclosure, while Stiles and Alison hover over Erica as they chat about the details of their supposed deal. "How about I get your day off Sunday and you can take my eleven to twelve" "A thirteen hour work day for just a small stitch up? I feel like I'm getting ripped off here" "You are, but you're also desperate" "Fine," Stiles concedes, handing Alison each and every tool she needs without her even having to ask. 

That's when it hits Derek. "You're an actual nurse." Derek blurts out, taking Stiles by surprise as he looks over to where Derek is sitting. Erica burst out laughing. Slowly, Stiles starts smiling, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get there," walking over to where Derek is sitting, to take the other empty seat right next to him.

"I thought it was just a costume..." Derek lamely argues. Of course now the legit badge and pager makes sense now, "Oh my god! You haven't gone to sleep in over forty eight hours! Why did you even say yes to coming to a stupid Halloween party?" Derek asks.

Stiles gives him this face like he's an idiot, "Because, you're like, the hottest guy that ever asked me out," Stiles explained. Derek frowned in disbelief, "And also you get this adorable crease in between your eyebrows when you were contemplating which beer to get. You actually have it right now," Stiles smiles fondly, and presses a finger right in between Derek's two eyebrows.

"Alright, you two lovebirds that's enough," Alison said, breaking up the fond looks Stiles and Derek were giving each other, and giving her attention back to Erica, "Ok, you're all done. Don't get your bandages wet, and change them every couple of day or if needed. And blah blah blah if you pop a stitch you have to come back so don't do that and now I have to go back to work. See you tomorrow Stiles."

They all walk back down to the lobby where Boyd is sitting, waiting for Erica. Before she goes to him, she hugs Stiles, thanking him, before she moves on the Derek. "He's a keeper," she whispers in his ear before smooching him in the cheek and skipping over to Boyd, and leaving together. 

Stiles embarrassingly turns his attention to Derek, "So.. Would you mind driving me back to my jeep?" Derek doesn't give that a verbal response, and instead just grabs Stiles hand and tugs him back to his sensible, and 'soccer mom'less car.

They don't talk on the way back to Derek's, they just keep the music down low. The silence isn't even awkward, it's comforting to say the least, and by time Derek parks his car, he's a little sad it's over.

Derek sits there for a second trying to find the words to use. To ask Stiles out properly, to figure out if Stiles would even want that, when Stiles whips out a pen from the breast pocket of his shirt and jots down a ten digit number on Derek arm. 

"If you want, you can call me. I think I'd like that," Stiles admits, putting the pen back and nitpicking at his nails, looking a little scared of rejection. 

Derek reaches over to caress Stiles cheek. Stiles looks up and stares at Derek with dead on intensity like Derek is probably doing to him. It seemed like they both moved at once, moving their heads to the appropriate spot so they didn't ram their noses into each other's, and finally, slotting their mouths together. The tight wet heat, the noises of lips smacking against lips, Derek's hand resting at the back of Stiles head, grabbing at the hair for purchase, slipping his tongue into Stiles mouth, tasting him. Derek doesn't know how long they sat there, kissing Each other over the car console, but by the end of it, Derek lips are buzzing and they're both breathing hard. 

Stiles forehead is resting on Derek's when Stiles starts laughing, which then makes Derek laugh. It's just so weird, their whole situation, but it feels so right that it's making Derek feel lightweight and carefree, his heart beating in his chest in excitement. Stiles kisses Derek one more time, this time a lot more softly, only on the lips, before moving away and looking Derek in the eyes. Stiles looks about the same way Derek feels. Quickly, Stiles takes Derek's hand closest to him and wraps It in both of his own. He kisses it gently, smiling. 

"Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story- don't use sharp objects while intoxicated. Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
